


What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at titles, but this one comes from Carrie Underwood's song of the same name. I don't know how well it fits, but I can always change it if I think of something better. I also have a second chapter planned, but not written yet. If I get enough interest, I'll write it.</p><p>So, I don't really have a set time for when this takes place, but let's go with 2017 at least, because Hope is retired and Kelley's with the Reign. Also, Tobin and Alex are together, but I'm not tagging them, and Alex has gone back to the Thorns for the 2017 season (shhh it's fiction we're pretending).</p><p>Finally, I am not medically trained in any way, I'm just kind of basing medical stuff off of what I looked up on the internet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, but this one comes from Carrie Underwood's song of the same name. I don't know how well it fits, but I can always change it if I think of something better. I also have a second chapter planned, but not written yet. If I get enough interest, I'll write it.
> 
> So, I don't really have a set time for when this takes place, but let's go with 2017 at least, because Hope is retired and Kelley's with the Reign. Also, Tobin and Alex are together, but I'm not tagging them, and Alex has gone back to the Thorns for the 2017 season (shhh it's fiction we're pretending).
> 
> Finally, I am not medically trained in any way, I'm just kind of basing medical stuff off of what I looked up on the internet.

It starts with a call from Alex.

Normally nothing to worry about, except this time the forward and Tobin were with Kelley.

A pregnant Kelley, who wasn’t due for a little over three weeks yet.

“Alex?” Hope asked, panic rising. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Kelley,” Alex replied. “I don’t know what happened, but we’re at the hospital,” she explained quickly. “Hope, you need to get here _now_. Kelley’s in labor.”

* * *

 

When Hope arrives in the waiting room, she’s immediately spotted by Alex and Tobin.

“Hope!” the midfielder calls.

“Where’s Kelley?” the brunette asks frantically.

“They took her to an OR shortly after we got here,” Alex answered.

“What?” Hope’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What happened? Why is she in an OR?” she asked, panicked.

“The baby was in an awkward position,” Tobin answered in a calm voice, though Hope could see in her eye’s she was just as worried. “They couldn’t stop the contractions, and they weren’t able to deliver normally,” she explained.

Hope let out an anxious breath. “Damn it,” she muttered. “I shouldn’t have gone to training today,” she said quietly, taking a seat in one of the chairs. “I should have just taken the time off like I wanted too, the season’s almost over anyways,” she continued, covering her face in her hands, trying to the stop the tears forming from falling.

“Hope,” Alex called quietly, sitting next to the distraught woman. She wrapped an arm around Hope and pulled the former keeper into her side. “You wouldn’t have been able to prevent this,” she stated gently.

“But I would have been with her when it happened,” Hope countered. “She’s in there alone, and probably scared as hell. If I was with her earlier, I could be there with her now,” she stood and began to pace back and forth.

“Hope, everything will be fine,” Tobin assured confidently, laying a comforting hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “You just have to have faith.”

Hope smiled sadly. “Thanks, Tobin,” she said, sitting once again.

Not long after, a doctor appeared in the waiting room. “Family of Kelley O’Hara?” she asked.

Hope quickly stood up and walked up to the doctor. “Are Kelley and the baby okay?” she asked frantically.

The doctor- Robbins, according to her nametag- smiled. “The baby is fine, even for being born early,” she answered. “We’re going to monitor him for the next forty-eight hours, and if no complications arise, he can be released,” she stated, and Hope sighed in relief.

“What about Kelley?” she questioned.

Dr. Robbins’s smile didn’t falter. “Kelley is going to be just fine, too,” she answered, and Hope almost fell to the floor with the relief she felt. 

“Can I see them?” the former keeper asked. “All of us?” she added, motioning to the two Thorns players.

Dr. Robbins nodded. “I’ll take you guys up to Kelley’s room, and a nurse will bring your son in shortly,” she said. “They’re running through standard protocols at the moment, weighing and measuring him, those kinds of things,” she explained.

The blonde doctor motioned for the three to follow her, and guided them to Kelley’s room. “Kelley’s right in there,” she said, coming to a stop. “All three of you can go in at once, just try to keep the excitement to a minimum,” she stated. “They should be finishing up soon with your son, so you’ll be able to see him shortly,” she said, and with a final smile, she left the trio on their own.

“Ready, Hope?” Tobin questioned.

Hope smiled. “Yeah, I am. I can’t wait to see him, and I’m sure Kel feels the same way,” she answered.

Alex returned the brunette’s smile. “Well, let’s go in and see Kel, the doctor said your son should be brought in soon,” she stated, moving to open the door.

Hope stepped into the room first, and noticed Kelley had her eyes closed. “Kel?” she whispered, wondering if the defender was even awake.

Kelley opened her eyes slowly. “Hope?”

The older woman quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and grabbed Kelley’s hand. “Yeah, babe,” she said, leaning to kiss the defender’s forehead. “I’m here,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you when this happened,” she apologized, tears forming once again.

Kelley shook her head. “No, don’t,” she told her wife. “It’s not your fault,” she assured. “There was nothing you could have done.”

“I could have been with you,” Hope countered.

“But you needed to be with the team,” Kelley replied. “Hope, I promise, it’s okay,” she stated.

Hope nodded. “Okay,” she replied.

“We tried telling her that,” Alex said. “Obviously you’re the only one she’ll listen to, Kel,” she said with a shrug, Tobin nodding in agreement.

Kelley laughed. “Why am I not surprised?” she asked teasingly.

Hope rolled her eyes. “I was worried, okay?” she responded. “You don’t understand how scary it is to hear that your wife has gone into labor early, and then find out you had to have an emergency C-section,” she defended.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” Kelley said, placing a kiss on the top of Hope’s hand. “Have you seen our son yet?” she asked.

Hope shook her head. “No, they’re going to bring him up once they’re done with the exam,” she explained.

“Which the doctor said should be any minute now,” Tobin added. “You excited?” she asked the couple.

Kelley nodded vigorously. “I can’t wait,” she answered with a wide smile.

A knock interrupted the group, and a nurse appeared in the doorway.

“Are you guys ready to meet your baby boy?” she asked Hope and Kelley.

Hope nodded excitedly. “Yeah, yeah we are,” she answered.

The nurse smiled, and stepped into the room, another following with a bassinet.

“Here he is,” the one that entered second says quietly, rolling the bassinet near the bed. “Congratulations,” she added with a smile to the new parents.

“Thank you,” Kelley replied, smiling.

“He passed all his tests,” the other nurse stated. “He’s 19 inches and 6.23 pounds,” she continued. “A little underweight, but nothing to worry about,” she reassured at Hope’s worried look.

“It’s just because he came a little early,” the first nurse explained. “It’s normal for them to be a little smaller when that happens.”

“But otherwise he’s healthy?” Alex asked for clarification.

“Yep,” the nurses answered. Hope and Kelley thanked them, and they left the room.

“Okay, Hope. I wanna see my son,” Kelley said anxiously, sitting up in the bed.

The older woman smiled, and walked over to the bassinet. She picked up the sleeping baby, and walked back to the bed. “He’s beautiful, Kel,” she said quietly, shifting the baby in her arms so her wife could see. “You did good, babe,” she stated, leaning in to kiss the defender.

“Can I hold him?” Kelley asked, and Hope nodded and placed their son in her waiting arms. “Hey, baby,” Kelley whispered, tears quickly forming in her eyes. “It’s your mama, and I’m so happy you’re here,” she continued.

“We both are,” Hope added, tears in her eyes, too.

“Do you guys have a name?” Alex asked quietly.

Hope looked up at the other couple and smiled. “Yeah, come here,” she motioned them forward. “Tobin, Alex, meet Aiden Christopher O’Hara-Solo,” she said proudly.

“Awww he’s adorable!” Alex squealed. “And his name is beautiful.”

“He’s cute,” Tobin agreed, hesitantly reaching out to grab a tiny hand.

“Do you want to hold him, Tobs?” Kelley asked, looking at the midfielder.

Tobin shook her head vehemently, pulling her hand away. “No, no I’m okay,” she stuttered. “I don’t want to drop him,” she said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “Plus, you guys just met him,” she added.

“You’ll be fine,” Hope reassured her. “You can even sit in the chair if you’re that nervous. Besides,” she said, “we’ll be able to hold him more after you guys leave,” she argued.

Tobin smiled. “Okay,” she agreed, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Hope stood and placed Aiden in the midfielder’s arms. Aiden let out a small cry, but once he was settled, opened his eyes, revealing a piercing blue color.

“Oh look at that,” Alex cooed. “He’s got your eyes, Hope,” she stated.

“As long as his stare isn’t as intimidating,” Tobin mumbled. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” she asked sheepishly.

Hope laughed. “Yeah, you did,” she confirmed. “I didn’t realize my glare still scared you,” she teased.

“In Tobin’s defense,” Kelley interrupted. “You’re ‘bitch face’ can be pretty intimidating, even to me,” she stated.

Hope rolled her eyes. “Whatever you guys say,” she muttered.

Alex smiled at the exchange, then looked to her wife. “Can I hold him, Tobin?” she asked.

The midfielder nodded. “Of course.” She carefully handed the small bundle to Alex.

“Aren’t you just the cutest little boy ever?” the forward cooed.

“Don’t let Arod or Syd hear you say that, babe,” Tobin said with a laugh.

“You might just start a war with that statement, Al,” Kelley agreed.

“Yeah well, Aiden is a pretty handsome baby,” Alex said.

Kelley smiled, then began yawning.

“Tired?” Hope asked.

Kelley nodded.

“Alright,” Alex said, handing Aiden back to Hope. “Tobin and I are going to go back to your guys’ place to shower and grab your bag, Kel,” she explained. “We’ll bring food when we come back. Need anything else?” she asked.

Hope and Kelley both shook their heads.

“Thanks guys,” Hope said gratefully.

“Not a problem,” Tobin smiled. “Congratulations guys, you’re gonna be awesome parents,” she said.

“Yeah, you guys are going to be the best,” Alex agreed. “Call if you need anything,” she said, and pulled Tobin out the door, leaving the new parents on their own.

“Hey,” Hope said, laying back on the bed. “Go to sleep, Kel,” she commanded gently. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Kelley leaned into Hope’s chest, careful not to disturb their sleeping son. “Okay,” she said, not even trying to put up a fight. “Are you as happy as I am?” she asked smiling, slowly falling asleep.

“I am,” Hope replied with a smile. She kissed Kelley’s temple, then did the same to Aiden. “I have everything I never knew I wanted,” she explained, though she wasn’t sure if her wife heard. “How could I not be happy?”

Soon enough, all three were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden wakes up in the middle of the night, and Hope tells him a story to help him go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't mention it in the first part, but Hope never married Jerramy in this fic. Hope and Kelley are together after the London Olympics so there's no angsty breakups or anything like that. Cool? Cool.
> 
> Also, I feel this is going to be either cheesy and cliche, or it's just going to be terrible. But, this is the second part I had planned, and actually it was what I originally had intended as a one-shot, but figured the first chapter would be a good way to build up to this, so this is like twice as long as chapter one (I think).

The first few days after bringing Aiden home from the hospital were stressful, to say the least. Like most newborns, he hardly slept through the night, opting to cry at random hours throughout the night. Kelley was still recovering from the C-section, so the responsibility of these late night visits fell mostly to Hope.

Hope didn’t mind getting up during the night, if she was honest. Sure, she was tired as hell during the day. But the Reign had allowed her to take the rest of the season (it was in its final month anyways) off, and Aiden slept easily during the day, so the former keeper could easily get the sleep she needed during the day.

It had been a week since Aiden and Kelley were released, and once again the couple was woken up by their son’s cries from the bassinet in their bedroom.

“I got him,” Hope whispered, sliding out from under Kelley.

“Again? You sure?” the defender asked sleepily, not completely awake.

“Yeah,” Hope replied, pressing a kiss to Kelley’s lips. “Go back to sleep.” Kelley was out again in seconds.

The former keeper smiled at her wife’s sleeping form, then walked over to the bassinet.

“Come here little guy,” she said softly, picking Aiden up. She walked out of the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind her, and moved into the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner.

“I don’t think you’re hungry,” Hope mused, glancing at the clock that read 2:37 am. “You just had a bottle an hour ago,” she said. “Do you just want me to talk to you?” she asked rhetorically.

Over the last week, the couple found that quite often, Aiden’s cries weren’t an indication of hunger. He simply just wanted to be held. Hope also discovered that he liked the vibration of her or Kelley’s chest when they spoke. Most nights she spent in the nursery consisted of retelling her day, even though Aiden wouldn’t understand a word. Sometimes she’d read her book or the newspaper out loud, just to keep her son calm.

Tonight though, Hope didn’t read a book or the newspaper.

“You want to hear a story, Aiden?” she asked the boy in her arms, his piercing blue eyes looking up at her.

He didn’t make any signs of acknowledging Hope’s question, but he wasn’t crying anymore, instead curling himself more into her chest, so Hope took that as a good sign.

“Alright buddy,” she said. “I’m going to tell you about how your mama and I found each other, and I found I had everything I didn’t know I wanted,” she explained, a smile forming. “Starting with the day I met your mama.”

* * *

_2010_

_She still keeps to herself in the locker room. Things have gotten slightly better in the last few years, but when it comes to her teammates, her guard is always up and she keeps to herself, trying her best to not draw attention to her._

_She can easily hold conversations with Carli and Christie, the only two who never completely turned their backs on her. Things with Abby had gotten better, but there was still a bit of tension between them. And the newbies? They’d introduce themselves, then steered clear of the keeper unless they had to._

_Until that January camp._

_The team was filing onto the bus, heading for training. Hope made her way to the back where no one would bother her._

_Or, at least that was what usually happened._

_Instead of riding the short trip by herself, Hope found herself looking up from her phone as one of the new players stood at the end of the seat._

_“This seat taken?” the new girl asked, a smirk trying to break through her lips.._

_The keeper faltered for a minute, unsure of what to say. None of the younger players ever dared to sit next to her on the bus. She raised an eyebrow as the younger girl sat down, not waiting for an answer._

_“Kelley O’Hara,” she said, putting her hand out for the keeper to shake. “Forward,” she added._

_Hope to the extended hand and shook it, still looking at the girl with skepticism. “I’m sure you already know who I am,” she replied._

_“Hope Solo, goalkeeper,” Kelley replied, her smirk finally breaking through._

_The older woman was surprised when the girl left it at that, opting to put her headphones on for the ride._

_Apparently the entire team was just as surprised, because Hope looked up to see the rest of the team looking at them with confused expressions. The keeper shrugged and went back to her phone, taking note of the smirk on Carli’s face._

_A few hours later, the team was finishing up practice with a short scrimmage. Hope watched as the other team moved the ball up the field, moving her position with each pass. Eventually the ball landed in front of Kelley’s feet, and with one quick touch, the young forward launched the ball towards the goal._

_Hope grunted as the ball hit her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around it to keep it secure._

_A whistle blew, and Pia yelled, “Alright ladies, that’s it for today!”_

_“Better watch out, Solo!” Kelley shouted behind her as she walked towards the bench. “I’m coming for ya!” she added with a wink._

_Hope stood slowly, trying to catch her breath._

_“You good?” Carli asked in concern, coming to stand next to Hope._

_The keeper nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “That kid’s going to be the death of me, I think.”_

_Carli burst out laughing. “We’ll see about that,” she said, patting the taller player on the shoulder and walking over to the rest of the team._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Hope asked, her brows furrowing in confusion, and she grew even more confused when the only thing Carli did in response was shake her head and laugh._

* * *

“I didn’t realize it then, but I was definitely in love with her from the moment I met her,” Hope said quietly. “Your mama was definitely annoying at first though,” she added with a fond smile.

“I think she’s means to say charming, Aiden,” Kelley retorted from the doorway, slightly startling her wife.

“What are you doing up?” the former keeper asked curiously.

“Well, I woke up and you weren’t back yet,” the defender explained. “So I figured I’d come see what you were doing,” she shrugged.

“Well, I was just telling Aiden here about how when I first met you I thought you the most annoying person on the planet,” Hope replied teasingly.

“Whatever, you totally loved my charm,” Kelley pouted.

“Sure, Kel,” Hope placated.

“Whatever,” the younger woman rolled her eyes. “But you better also tell him about how you figured out I was the love of your life,” she demanded with a wink. “Now come on,” she said, grabbing Hope’s arm. “You can finish story time in our room.”

Hope laughed, slightly disturbing the sleeping baby in her arms. “He’s already asleep again,” she pointed out. “I don’t think I need to finish the story.”

Kelley pouted. “But _I_ want to hear the rest of the story,” she stated.

Hope rolled her eyes. “You already know the rest of the story,” she countered, standing up. “But fine,” she relented. “But only because it’ll keep Aiden asleep,” she said.

Kelley smirked. “Whatever you say,” she leaned up, gently kissing Hope. She pulled away after a bit and pulled her wife back to their room.

The two got settled into bed, this time Kelley holding their son, and Hope continued where she left off.

* * *

  _2012_

_Ali tears her ACL, and Kelley gets thrown onto her backline._

_It takes every camp leading up to the Olympics, with late night training sessions where Hope gets Christie and the other defenders to help out, but somehow, Kelley becomes a force to be reckoned with on the backline._

_And then she goes on to play every single minute, including stoppage time, of the Olympics, sharing that feat with only Hope and Christie._

_They win gold._

_They win gold, and Hope can literally feel the weight she’s been carrying since the devastating loss in Germany fall off her shoulders._

_They fucking won gold._

_No extra time, no PKs. They’ve won._

_The club the team chooses to celebrate at is crowded and loud, but that’s to be expected during the Olympics, Hope supposes._

_Unlike the younger players who choose to drink until they’re close to blacking out (and should probably be cut off soon in all honesty) and dancing their asses off with the most ridiculous dance moves she’s ever seen, Hope chooses to stay at one of the table’s the team has occupied with her choice of drink. She’s not alone, the older vets have wisely chosen to stay relatively sober, two or three drinks max, for when the younger ones decide they’ve had enough celebrating._

_“Hey, Solo!” Hope hears her name called and looks up to see Kelley making her way towards the table, slightly unbalanced. “Come on, lighten up and join us! We just won a fucking gold metal!” the defender shouts ecstatically, waving said metal around her neck in the air, and the keeper can tell she’s had a few drinks._

_Hope smirk around her beer. “No thanks, Kel. I’d like to actually to be able to remember today,” she retorts, “unlike some of you, it seems,” she finishes, looking to where Pinoe is downing her sixth (seventh? Hope lost track) shot._

_Kelley rolls her eyes. “Fine,” she relents unhappily. “Be that way,” she sticks her tongue out at the keeper, then goes back to the dance floor with Alex and Syd._

_Carli, Christie, and the others at the table watched the interaction with amusement, but don’t comment._

_The morning after, however, is a different story._

_“You sneak someone in last night, Hope?” Carli asks when Hope joins her at the table._

_“No, why?” the keeper asks, her brow raised._

_“Oh, no reason,” Carli replies, the hint of smirk on her face. “I just don’t remember you getting hit in the neck during the game yesterday,” she remarks, then roars with laughter when Hope slaps a hand to the mark in question._

_“Fuck,” Hope grumbles. “I’m going to kill her,” she mutters, laying her head on the table._

_“Just make sure you do it quietly,” Carli teases. “But in all seriousness,” she starts, controlling her laughter. “Is this,” she waves her hand at Hope, referring to the hickey, “going to be over after the Olympics?” she asks. “Because Hope, that kid is head over heels for you, so if it’s not something you’re seriously considering when we get back, you need to end it, now,” she explains._

_Hope sighs. “I know,” she responds. “But, Carli, I think I might be just as head over heels as she is,” she admits quietly._

_Carli’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really?” she asks._

_“Yeah,” Hope replies. “I just, I can’t explain it, but I’ve never felt the way about anyone before like I do her,” she explains. “But at the same time, this could just be some crush she has, and once we get back, she won’t feel the same, and that thought scares the fuck out of me,” she states._

_“Hey, listen to me,” Carli commands quietly, laying a hand on Hope’s outstretched own. “If you’re as serious about this as you think you are, then don’t let those fears get to you,” she continues. “I know what your fear of rejection can do, but Hope, if you really think something real could come out of this, then go for it,” she finishes, giving her friend an encouraging look. “And besides, the way Kelley looks at you, I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about.”_

* * *

 “Carli was right,” Kelley said quietly when Hope finished. “I was completely head over heels for you, there was nothing to worry about.”

Hope smiled. “I know,” she stated. “But I almost let my fears and doubt take over, and almost broke it off,” she admitted.

“But you didn’t,” Kelley said. “And now look. We’re married, and we have an absolutely beautiful son, Hope,” she said.

“I know,” the older woman repeated, tears forming in her eyes. “I didn’t think I’d ever want this. But now that I have you both, I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” she whispered.

“Good,” Kelley replied. “Because you’re not getting rid of us, ever.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” her wife responded, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Hope stood up from the bed, gently taking Aiden from Kelley’s arms. She laid him in the bassinet, then waited for him to settle down.

She slipped back into the bed, pulling Kelley into her chest.

“I love you,” the defender said sleepily, already falling back to sleep.

Hope smiled and kissed her temple. “I love you, too,” she whispered. “You and Aiden are everything I didn’t know I wanted,” she stated, then slowly followed her wife and son into sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know the ending to this is similar to the previous one, but I wanted them to be that way. 
> 
> Comments are welcome, but don't be rude. Also, constructive criticism is appreciated. :)
> 
> (If anyone can tell me how to get rid of the second set of notes from the first chapter that would be highly appreciated, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment, but don't be rude about it, please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> And if you'd like to see the second chapter (which has more to do with the title to be honest) let me know. :)


End file.
